fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Desert Mission
Sally, Sonic, Cosmo, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Sally, Amy, and Cosmo said to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Sally's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Darkwing and Launchpad were onscreen behind Darkwing's computer. "What's up, guys?" "The rumors are true, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo." said Launchpad. "Negaduck's hoarding the world supply of hair care products at his desert compound!" "We're kinda busy here, guys." Sally said. "How about we take a pass on this one?" Amy asked, but Cosmo realized something Launchpad said in his sentence. "Wait, did you say the entire ''supply?" "By this time tomorrow, we'll all be shampooing with toothpaste!" Darkwing replied. "No!" said Sally, Amy, and Cosmo in shock that sounded like and audible gasp. "You can still stop him, girls!" Launchpad reassured them, and then reminded the three girls that there wasn't much time either. "That is if you three girls can gear up in 90 seconds or less. Here's what you'll need..." Darkwing pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a canteen, a pair of sunglasses, and a pair of desert shoes. "Good luck with the shopping, ladies!" Sally grabbed the bags that would be used for carrying the gear she and her sisters would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails followed them closely. Sally jumped over a shelf that had a colorful wig, doing a somersault in the process, and saw quickly grabbed what looked like the canteen. "You can do it, girls!" As Sonic marked the box next to the canteen drawing with a check, Amy hopped onto another shelf and onto the higher one and picked up the sunglasses. "Yes!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails cheered their girlfriends on as she descended on the floor and looked at what looked like a bag of chili dogs. "No!" Sonic said, as Knuckles marked a check in the box near the sunglasses drawing. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo remembered the chili dogs wasn't what the three girls required, as tempting as they were and Amy jumped off and landed on her feet on the floor. Cosmo quickly grabbed the desert shoes nearby. "That's what you need!" Knuckles said, and they looked at everything and Tails marked a check in the box next to the shoes drawing. "Hooray!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails cheered. "Desert, here we come!" They paid for the gear they got for Sally, and thankfully, Amy and Cosmo had their own that were pretty much like Sally's while the boys had their own gear. They geared up and set off for the desert where Negaduck and Holli were. There, Negaduck and Holli stood at a watch bridge, watching the moving truck carrying all the strawberry scented Natural Intensity Hair Care cargo being driven into the compound. Negaduck pressed a button on his remote, and the truck entrance door slammed closed behind the truck loudly. Negaduck and Holli's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see someone the hoped wouldn't be. "Tell me that's a mirage." said Holli in disdain. Her voice now spoke in rage. "Tell me that's not--!" Negaduck gritted his teeth and shouted loudly, "Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, and Cosmo the Seedrian!" Sally, Amy, and Cosmo were standing by the entrance, wearing the desert sunglasses, the canteens with straps on their shoulders, and the desert shoes. "A world without strawberry scented styling gel?" said Sally, rather surprised. She and her sisters smiled as she said then, "This time, you went too far, Negaduck!" '"NOOOOOOOO!!!"' shouted Negaduck and Holli in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Sally, Amy, and Cosmo getting the entire supply of hair care products back from Negaduck and Holli for good. =' THE MOBIUSVILLE DAILY NEWS'= -Extra!- -Volume No. 1- -Price: 50¢- ' NO SPLIT ENDS FOR MOBIUSVILLE!''' Hare Care Hijackers Defeated in 36 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions